Aoba Tsuzaki
"They're not instruments of war! They're companions that will protect us!" Kidnapped from Japan and brought to Venezuela, Aoba Tsuzaki was forced by her estranged mother to join Angel, an organization dedicated to fighting the Ancient Jinkis which have threatened certain areas of the world. Despite being taken against her will, Aoba has adapted quickly to life with Angel, and has even learned how to pilot its primary means of defense, the Moribito-02. Energetic, cheerful, and something of a tomboy, she is a mecha otaku with a natural feeling for how things work. Although she is still unaware of it, Aoba is a Cognate, a human born with an uncanny psychic ability and link with the Jinkis. Background Information Background goes here. Personality Traits Personality goes here. Talents & Abilities Talents & Abilities go here. Relations Friendship Rui Kohsaka - Aoba's best friend. She's two years younger, but a lot more mature and experienced. Minami Kohsaka - Rui's adopted mother and someone who has been a surrogate big sister for Aoba since she came to Venezuela. Elnie Tachibana - The head Jinki designer for Angel. She's the one who helped Aoba get better at playing soccer with her Jinki! She's also the one who designed the control system on the Nana-Two Way Aoba Custom Hiroshi Kawamoto - One of the mechanics at Angel Canaima. He's been a good friend to Aoba since she got there. Genta Ogawara - One of the people responsible for bringing her to Venezuela. Aoba calls him ojiisan and respects him greatly. After he was injured (which Aoba still blames herself for) she took his place as pilot. Ryouhei "Hentai-Kidnapper" Ogawara - Even though she won't admit it, Aoba is getting closer to Ryouhei. She used to outright hate him, but she's come to really trust him, even though she doesn't necessarily need him as a secondary pilot anymore. Puru Two - Aoba's best friend outside of Angel. She's younger than Aoba, a lot more mature, and grumpy. Aoba respects Puru Two enough to try not to hug her except when nobody else is looking. Novas Stellas - Aoba still calls her by her assumed name of Nove. She's a Meltrandi who left the Divine Crusaders, but Aoba still considers her a friend and a big sister figure. Considering she knows the secret location of Kanaima and hasn't told anyone, Aoba knows she can be trusted. Trust The rest of Angel Canaima - Aoba has worked with the tech crew a lot. Even before she became the recognized pilot of a Jinki, she was helping with maintenance on Moribito. Allenby Beardsley - One of Aoba's big sister figures. She also came to Aoba's aid when she was overwhelmed by Ancient Jinkis. Arado Balanga - Aoba sees him as a big brother. A goofy big brother. She's glad he has Seolla to keep him in line. He also came to Aoba's aid when she was overwhelmed by Ancient Jinkis. Elpeo Puru - Although Aoba isn't as close to the original Puru as to her younger sister, she still considers herself close to this one. Jung Freud - One of Aoba's big sister figures. She looks up to Jung as someone who's always calm and doesn't treat her like a little kid just because she is one. Macua Huitl - Aoba first met her as the Gundam Pilot for Neo-Brazil. The two got along pretty well, and Aoba knows Macua cares for her well-being. Ouka Nagisa - One of Aoba's big sister figures. Aoba knows there's something wrong with Ouka's mind because of all the tampering that's been done, but she isn't sure if she can do anything besides be a friend. She promised Latooni to keep an eye on Ouka. Seolla Schweitzer - One of Aoba's big sister figures. She also came to Aoba's aid when she was overwhelmed by Ancient Jinkis. Simon - He's a really sweet guy about Aoba's age. She really wants him to stop being so sad about his aniki's death. He always seems to blush a lot lately. Affinity Haman Karn - She's such a nice lady! Regent Haman offered to help her explore her mental powers. Not much has come of this yet, though. Kazumi Amano - One of Aoba's big sister figures. She only knew Kazumi for a short time before Buster Corps split from the DC, but she still admires the woman. Latooni Subota - They met during the Gundam Fights. Aoba doesn't know her too well, but she's Arado's and Seolla's younger sister. Aoba promised her she'd keep an eye on Ouka. Also she has an adorable robot. Noriko Takaya - One of Aoba's big sister figures. She admires Noriko's energy and determination. Leonard Testarossa - Aoba only recently met Leonard, but he made a good impression on her. He's also the first person to ever call her beautiful and make her blush! Norris Packard - An older pilot, Aoba greatly respects him. He reminds her a little of Genta. Ryoto Hikawa - Aoba got to know Ryoto briefly before he left the DC. He was kind enough to not give away her affiliation when they ran into each other in Jaburo (before it was destroyed). Ambivalence Rio Mei Long - Ryoto's girlfriend! Or so Aoba believes. Asuka Langley Sohryu - Aoba has encountered her a few times when she assisted in fights against the strange creatures known as Angels. Aoba isn't sure what to make of her, but she seems nice enough... and she's Aoba's age! Maybe they can become friends. Caution Kazuma Ardygun - Aoba doesn't dislike Kazuma, but it seems like every time they meet, he singles her out. He's made it clear that he wants to 'rescue' her from the DC, but he won't listen when she insists that she has to stay. Solis Vivent - Look, he's weird. Aoba tried to be nice to him, and then he started acting even weirder! She doesn't know what to make of him now. Distrust Ingram Prisken - The man responsible for capturing Aoba on one occasion. She doesn't hate him, but he told her she was a clone (she still doesn't believe him) and he oversaw all sorts of tests performed on her. He also acted strangely when she escaped... Aoba doesn't really know what to make of him, but she thinks he's dangerous. Contempt Shizuka Tsuzaki - Aoba's mother. There is nobody she hates more. Shizuka arranged for her to be kidnapped from Japan and brought to Venezuela so she could steal Aoba's inheritance. Lots of good things have happened in Venezuela, but Aoba still hates her mother. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders